Tablet of Stars: Stories of the 108
by 108Stars
Summary: An series of short stories and drabbles about various Suikoden charcters and events in the series. Spoilers. Like. WOAH.
1. Viktor and Edge: Gift

**ALL-PURPOSE DISCLAIMER: **Genso Suikoden is copyrighted (1995-2006) Konami Computer Entertainment.

**001. VIKTOR AND EDGE: GIFT**

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Edge stared at the sword in the older man's hands before taking it and sheathing it. "I can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank me yet. That sword's a royal pain."

"_I heard that, you sloth!"_

Viktor laughed. "See what I mean?"


	2. Lazlo and Snowe: Mercy

**2. LAZLO AND SNOWE: MERCY **

"_It was because of him that you're here in the first place. He stabbed you in the back, ran away from duty when Brandeau attacked –you could have _died_– had you take the blame for murder, turns Razril over to Kooluk, attacks your ship _twice_, and has overall been a bastard to you."_

Lazlo kept telling himself this, Snowe deserved to die for his crimes. However, despite that nagging voice in his head, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy standing on his deck, dressed in rags, a shadow of his former self.

"_He deserves it, you know. After everything he did to you, your friends, and Razril? You know he deserves it."_

That doesn't make it right.

"_What he **did** wasn't right."_

We all make mistakes.

"_Stop sympathizing with him! He's your enemy!"_

No, he's not.

"_Yes he is!"_

No, he's not!

"Lazlo, what should we do?"

"_Kill him!"_

…

"I can't atone for my crimes… you may do what you want with me."

"_KILL HIM!"_

No!

"_Why not!"_

Because he's… he's my best friend.


	3. Jillia and Pilikia: Family

**3. JILLIA AND PILIKIA: FAMILY**

"Auntie Jillia?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why did Uncle Jowy and Uncle Riou have to fight if they were bestest friends?"

"I'm… I'm not sure, dear."

"Oh. …Auntie Jillia?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Where do you think Uncle Jowy is right now?"

"I think he may be with Riou right now."

"Do you think they'll be friends again?"

"Of course, dear. I saw those two in Kyaro once. I could tell from the start that they were inseparable."

"That's good."

"Yes. Now, it's time for bed."

"Will you tell me a bedtime story like Auntie Nanami used to?"

"Of course I will."

"And Auntie Jillia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think when Uncle Jowy comes back, Uncle Riou and Auntie Nanami will be with him? And then we can all live together, like a real family?"

Jillia smiled. "I'm sure we will, Pilikia. I'm sure we will."


	4. Tir and Gremio: Forever

**4. TIR AND GREMIO: FOREVER**

"Hey, Gremio?"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"You'll always be there for me, right?"

"Of course I will."

"Promise me?"

"I promise."


	5. Lazlo and Troy: Bittersweet

**5. LAZLO AND TROY: BITTERSWEET**

Troy had always enjoyed ironic situations. Especially when the irony was on someone else.

Yet, as his ship sank, he couldn't help but remember that day five years ago, when he had been sure that Razril outcast and his friends would die at sea.

Troy couldn't help but laugh on the inside as he went.


	6. Luc and Leknaat: Severing

**6. LEKNAAT AND LUC: SEVERING**

"_I hate all things in this world. You are no exception."_

All boys went through their teenage angst "I hate the world/the government's out to get me/stick it to the man" periods. They say they hate the world, that they'll end it, no one understands them, and so on and so forth.

But what hurt the most was not that Luc had gone past that period fifteen years ago, but that he actually meant what he said.

And for the first time in over three hundred years, Leknaat began to cry.


	7. The Destroyers: Stereotypes

**7. THE DESTROYERS: STEROTYPES**

"We are the perfect group."

Luc, Sarah, and Albert turned around to see Yuber, smirking. "What do you mean by that?" Luc asked.

"Well, come on, look at us! We've got the angsting leading pretty boy –that's you, Luc–, the psychotic pretty boy –me, obviously–, the Mary Sue –Sarah, that's you–, and the other pretty boy with no real personality, Albert."

Silence.

"I'm not angsting."

"I'm not a Mary Sue."

"I've got a personality."

Everyone turned to Albert. "No," Luc said, "he's got you there."


	8. Fate Quartet: Consistency

**8. GEORG, LORELAI, KILLEY, AND VIKI: CONSISTENCY**

"What's it been, twelve years?"

"Yeah, about."

"…"

Georg smiled. Lorelai and Killey hadn't changed a bit.

"How's it going, you two? Still looking for Sindar Ruins?"

The two of them shrugged and nodded.

"And is that really Viki over there?" Georg said, pointing his thumb at Viki, standing front of her mirror and eating a cookie. "She seemed to recognize me vaguely, but otherwise…"

Lorelai shrugged. "I gave up trying to question her last time. She wasn't as ditzy as before, but still had no idea who we-"

"AHCHOO!"

Lorelai and Killey disappeared for a moment before landing on top of Georg. "Never mind. Same old Viki."


	9. Luc and Sarah: I am your

**9. LUC AND SARAH: I AM YOUR…**

"Master Luc?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Are you all right? You seemed to be troubled."

"Well, it's just that I…"

"Yes?"

Luc sighed. "It's this mask. I can't breathe, I can't see well, the metal irritates my skin, and, well," he paused. "I can't help but feel that somewhere across the galaxy, someone is putting on a replica of it and saying something about my father."


	10. Luc and Sasarai: Brothers

**10. SASARAI AND LUC: BROTHERS**

Brothers help you. Brothers defend you. Brothers don't pick on you, lie about you, kick you around, fight against you in massive wars, and they certainly don't live in luxury while _you _are discovering the horrifying truth about your existence and realizing your whole life was a lie.

Looking at the pitiful man on the floor of the Crystal Palace, Luc couldn't help but feel that Sasarai deserved what he got.

Brothers are there for you. Brothers are always beside you. Brothers don't abandon you, cry all the time, whine about you, go tell on you because of a stupid game, fight against you in massive wars, and they certainly don't go gallivanting around with crazy witches while _you_ are busting your ass in Harmonia, only to show up fifteen years later to steal your Rune and try to destroy the world.

Looking at the crumbling ceremonial site, Sasarai couldn't help but feel that Luc deserved what he got.


	11. Nanami: Temporary

**11. NANAMI: TEMPORARY**

It was only temporary, Nanami had always told herself during the war. Soon she, Jowy, and Riou would all be back in Kyaro Town, all of them together, a real family. But as the war between the City States and Highland dragged on, it felt like Riou and Jowy would always have to fight. Still, in her dreams she would see herself sitting at Grandpa Genkaku's house, and here Jowy and Riou would come, running together to greet her, and they would hug and cry and they'd be together, just like a real family.

But the war dragged on.

And then Greenhill came, where Jowy could have run, he really could have run and come back, but he didn't no matter how much she and Riou tried. But still she dreamed.

And then Muse came, where Jowy had tricked Riou and tried to _kill_ him and they had to run and leave Pilikia behind to face who knows what, and no matter how much she had tried to go back for the two of them she couldn't. But still she dreamed.

And then Rockaxe came, and there was the pain in her chest and she couldn't breathe or cry but if she could, it would be because the only reason Riou and Jowy could work together now was not because of friendship or brotherhood or all of their memories, it was because she had almost died. But still she dreamed.

And then L'Renouille came, and she read about how the Unification Army had stormed the palace to finish the war, but that King Jowy was nowhere to be found. She wondered if it had finally happened, that Riou and Jowy had had to end their fighting the hard way, that Jowy was dead and gone and that they would never ever see each other again. But still she dreamed.

And then there they were, running towards the house, the two of them smiling at each other, and she opened her arms and they rushed towards her, their arms open too, and they all hugged each other and cried.

And there they were again, all three of them, a real family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think, next to number fourteen, this is one of the worst ones I've written. It's also my least favorite. Well, one of them.

I actually decided to break the fourth wall and do an Author's Note section. Go me!

I'd like to say thanks to Kelsey, for forcing me to out this up, and Tracey, for giving me my first review on this story, even if I _did_ have to poke you into doing so. Thanks to Aenlic and Th3O3vrObs3ssion for the kind reviews, too. It's always good to know one's work is appreciated.

And as always, there will be more chapters. How much more? Not sayin' but the total number is _significant_.


	12. Nash&Sierra: Shattering the Stereotypes

**12. NASH AND SIERRA: SHATTERING THE STEREOTYPES**

"You know, you defy all of the normal vampire rules."

"What do you mean by that?" Sierra asked.

"Well, you know," Nash said, trying to find the right words, "I thought vampires couldn't go out in light, among other stuff."

"What! That's a stereotype, _and_ it's just plain stupid!" Sierra shouted. "Not all vampires are like that. In fact, most of us aren't."

"Really."

"Yes. In fact, I want you to name all of them, and I'll tell you the truth."

"All right then. Vampires hate garlic."

"I don't personally like it–never was fond of that stuff–, but some of us can't get enough."

"Okay. Vampires can't go out in the sun."

"I'm out here right now, aren't I?"

"Fair point. Okay, vampires can't go into people's houses uninvited."

"We don't go in without being invited because it's not polite, not because we aren't physically able to. Besides, I was quite able to enter all of those houses and inns when we weren't invited, wasn't I?"

"All right then. Vampires turn into bats."

"Ugh, we can do that, but it's so tacky. No one really does that unless it's for a joke."

"Vampires sleep in coffins."

"Why would we do that? It's so uncomfortable."

"You live forever."

"We have elongated life, but we still die someday."

"If you stab a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake, it'll die."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Nash, _anyone_ would die if that happened."


	13. Clive: Unexpected

**13. CLIVE: UNEXPECTED**

Clive sat at his new desk, looking around. The little name card on his desk said "Guild master Clive." A nice ring to it, he thought, but still so awkward.

Shifting around in his chair, Clive always knew he was going to be the Guild master. He, Elza, and Kelly were all the candidates, after all. But he was the only one left.

He knew why he was feeling self-conscious and awkward, though. It wasn't because the promotion had been nearly immediate, or because it had been so long since he had been in Harmonia, or because he realized that over five years of his life had been spent chasing his best friend.

It could have been any number of things, but all of those things had been expected. What he hadn't expected was so much paperwork.


	14. Jimba and Chris: Proud

**14. JIMBA AND CHRIS: PROUD**

"_Daddy! You're home!"_

_Chris rushed into her father's arms, hugging him as he picked her up. "How was your day, princess?" he asked, smiling_

"_Good! There was a kitty in the yard today and it was really cute!"_

"_Really? What kind?"_

"_A fuzzy one!"_

"_They are the best kind."_

"_What did you do today, Daddy?"_

"_Oh, you know. Knight work. Protect the innocent and serve the country."_

"_Is it fun?"_

"_It can be fun, yes."_

"_Hey, Daddy?"_

"_Yes, princess?"_

"_Do you think one day I can be a Knight, just like you?"_

"_I'm sure you can."_

Chris remembered this conversation, even years after she became a Knight. And every time she did, she hoped that her father, wherever he may be, was proud of her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Hate this one_. Don't know why I do, but I hate it.


	15. Ted and Aldo: Weakness

**15. TED AND ALDO: WEAKNESSES**

"Hey Teee-eeed!"

Ted could feel his stomach sink at that sound. "Hi Aldo."

"Guess what?" Aldo said happily. He was always happy.

"I hate guessing games."

"I got some stuff from Pam and Kevin!"

"That's fantastic."

"Isn't it? Now I can cook stuff, which is great because I'm a really good cook!"

"That's nice. Now, I'm going to go lock myself in my room. You know, away from you."

"Oh, but I was gonna make you something!"

"Oh? Well sorry. Why don't you go make something for-"

"It was gonna be cheeesee-caaaake…"

Ted stopped dead. "Cheesecake?"

"Yep! Do you want some?"

"_Yes. Yes. Yes yes yes!"_ "No thanks."

"Chocolate cheesecake…"

"_Yes. Yes. Yes yes yesyesyesyesyesyesyesYES." _"No, I'm not hungry."

"Chocolate _caramel_ cheesecake…"

Ted stared. _"OHMYGODYES."_ Stared. _"YEEEEEEES."_ Stared._ "SAY YES." _Stared. _"WHY ARE YOU NOT SAYING YES."_ Then… "Damn you, foul tempter!"

"Hooray!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Heart this one so much.

HAY GAIS. AF01 HAS A DILEMMA AND NEEDS _YOUR HELP!_

I am one to subscribe to the writing principle of "Wait until everything is finished and _then_ publish it, dammit!" writing. And, uh, I'm not finished all of the drabbles, as painful as it is to say. (Honestly, the reason this is up here right now is because Kelsey threatened to set me on fire if I didn't…) So I am asking YOU, yes, YOU, for ideas. Either email (see my profile), Gaia PM (see my profile), FF-dot-net PM me (see profile), AIM me (screen name is the same as penname) or include in your review one to five characters and a word or a phrase. I'll improvise on it and see what I can make. The best ones have a chance of getting up here, with ideas credited.

That's enough of smashing the fourth wall with a sledgehammer for now. Until next time.


	16. Wyatt and Geddoe: Fathers

**16. GEDDOE AND JIMBA: FATHERS**

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Excuse me?"

Wyatt smiled happily. "Chris. Isn't she beautiful?"

Geddoe shrugged. "I suppose so."

Glare. "No, no, no, no. When a father asks if his daughter is beautiful, you're supposed to say she is."

"Um, all right then."

"Now, let's try again. Chris is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Um… She's radiant. Beautiful beyond compare. Fairest in the land. In all of my eighty-plus years of life, I have never seen anyone as beautiful as her. She's smart, too. Probably a genius. A great personality, as well. It's amazing that there haven't been any suitors-" And there it was. Wyatt's signature Death Glare. "What?"

"That was _too_ convincing. For your own health, _stay away from my daughter_."

As Wyatt got up and left, Geddoe sighed. "Fathers…"

What with the plethora of Hugo/Chris fics, I always imagined Jimba trying to harm him in the "STAY WAY FROM MY DAUGHTER," stereotypical father sort of way. Geddoe seems to be getting no love from the Suikoden fandom, my mind was high, and poof, this.


	17. Ted and Aldo: The Souleater

Mild fourth wall breaking: This is slightly graphic ick department. Those with easily queasy stomachs might want to skip this one.

**17. ALDO AND TED: THE TRUE RUNE OF LIFE AND DEATH**

"I guess… well, I guess we're friends."

Aldo smiled. "Thankkkkk…"

Ted could only watch in horror as Aldo fell to the ground, clutching his stomach as he threw up blood. Beads of sweat washed down his now pale face as his eyes grew wide. "T-Ted, what's happening to me?"

Ted took a step back. "I-it's the Rune. I can't get emotionally close to people, or they'll-"

"D-" More coughing. This time, it was something black. "Die, r-right? I think you told me that, b-but I forgot…"

"I-I'm so sorry, Aldo, I-"

"Not your fault. I should have taken the hint when you slammed the door in my face all those times."

Ted came closer. "You kept coming back with more food so I had to let you in sometime, right?"

"Heh, guess so." Aldo looked up. He was as pale as a ghost. "What's going to happen to me…?"

"I think your soul will go inside the Rune, but I'm not sure."

"Good to know…" Aldo collapsed on the ground. Ted picked him up and held him.

"You're a really good cook, you know."

"You know, that's the first time in six years you've said it aloud."

Ted smiled and shrugged. "Well, you know…"

Aldo smiled. "Thank you for everything." There was a brief flash of light, and then only a bow and a quiver of arrows remained.

Ted sat silently for a moment. He picked up the bow and quiver, slung them over his back and continued heading north.

I've wanted to write this one for a while, but I'm not so happy with how it came out.


	18. Jeane and Eresh: Run

**18. JEANE AND ERESH: RUN**

"You can't run forever, you know."

"I can try."


	19. Troy: Duty

**19. TROY: DUTY**

_My name is Troy. I am the commander of the Kooluk Navy's First Fleet. I am known as the Child of the Sea God due to my naval prowess. I have been stationed at Fort El-Eal for nearly five years now. There, I have had to endure suspicions of treason, Graham Cray, intolerable policies, Graham Cray, the consistent defeat of our navy, Graham Cray, incompetent officers, Graham Cray, Graham Cray's crazy pet tree, Graham Cray's bread, and Graham Cray himself. Many times, I could have run away. I still can. I am fully able to leave El-Eal and leave Kooluk's mission for southern expansion unfinished. The factions on the mainland are still battling for control, and, with no end to the vicious fighting in sight, I fear for Emperor Julius's life. Kooluk is essentially a doomed state. And yet…_

"Confirm the enemy!"


	20. Lazlo and Snowe: Danger

**20. SNOW AND LAZLO: ONE BIG, HAPPY, LIFE-THREATENING FAMILY**

_Lazlo and Snowe's journey to see the World, week sixty-five_

"And what's this place?"

Lazlo opened the field guide—How to Survive the Seven Clans of the Grasslands for Dummies— to page eighty-three and read aloud:

"'Alma Kinan Village: This sacred village his home to a sorority of all-female denizens, usually skilled in archery and/or magical telepathy. Alma Kinan is arguably the most infamous of the Grassland Clans, noted for its sweet food, occupants' sometimes xenophobic nature, and the occasional ritual human sacrifice….'" Lazlo's eyes widened and he stopped reading.

"Right then." They both said as they promptly headed out of the village.


	21. Sasarai: Lonely

**21. SASARAI: LONELY **

"Where's Luc?"

Sasarai asked every person at the Crystal Palace this question over and over again. Every time, he got the same answer: They don't know, they're looking for him, they'll find him, they promise. It wasn't reassuring in the least, but it was something.

When he was back in his room, Sasarai climbed onto his bed and grabbed the picture he and Luc had drawn yesterday. It was a picture of the two of them holding hands in a flower field. Under the drawing was written "Luc and Sasarai."

No matter how much he had taken his brother for granted, with Luc gone, Sasarai felt truly lonely.


	22. Troy: Request

**22. TROY: REQUEST**

_G-Unit:_

_It is with regret that I ask, with utmost urgency, to-_

No.

_G-Unit:_

_I congratulate you on your latest victory. Truly, there could be no greater and more honorable-_

No.

_G-Unit:_

_Please, for the love of all things holy-_

No.

_Dear G-Unit:_

_HELP._

No, but close.

_Dear G-Unit:_

_I implore you, please, please, _please_-_

No.

_G-Unit:_

_For the sake of my sanity-_

Would they even read that?

_Dear Lady Elenor Silverberg:_

_I have been locked up here with Graham Cray for-_

Nah, she'd probably just laugh.

_Dear G-Unit:_

_Attack El-Eal soon, please._

_Regards, Captain Troy._

_PS: Bring an axe._

Yes, that'll work.

Naming the Suikoden IV ship and army the _Home Slice_ and the G-Unit, respectively, never got old.

EVER.


	23. Tir, Viktor, Riou: Patterns

**23. TIR, VIKTOR, RIOU: PATTERNS**

_Rrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmm…_

Tir looked up, and then to his companions. "It's crumbling, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Viktor responded.

"Ugh. This happened at Gregminster, too! Why do the castles _always crumble?_"

"Not sure. It doesn't really make any sense. I mean, we didn't do anything to upset the castle's infrastruct-"

"Yeah that's great let's GO," Riou shouted.

Why _do_ the final boss sites always crumble?


	24. Riou and Jowy: Promises 01

**24. RIOU AND JOWY: PROMISES 01**

"_If we're ever split up, Riou, we'll meet back here. Promise?"_

It was over. The war was over, Highland had fallen, the Orange Army had won. Riou was probably celebrating with his friends back at North Window…

No, Jowy told himself. Riou was his best friend. Even though they were on different sides, they were still friends.

"_If we're ever split up, Riou, we'll meet back here. Promise?"_

The estate in Harmonia for Jillia and Pilikia was hastily prepared, but he was sure they would be fine. Culgan and Seed hadn't gotten a burial, though, and Leon had just disappeared.

"_If we're ever split up, Riou, we'll meet back here. Promise?"_

Jowy had come. Now all that was left was for Riou to come back, and then everything could finally be settled.

"_If we're ever split up, Riou, we'll meet back here. Promise?"_

Riou would come.

"_I promise, Jowy."_

But he never came.

Normal Ending of Suikoden II, for anyone who doesn't know.


	25. Elenor and Troy: Genuine

**25. ELENOR AND TROY: GENUINE**

Lino sighed. "I still don't think we should trust it. I mean, he is the enemy commander."

Elenor looked at the letter in her palm: _Dear Rebel Army: Attack El-Eal soon, please. Regards, Captain Troy. PS: Bring an axe._ "I think it's legitimate."

"But why?"

"Even if it is a trap, the man's been holed up in that fort with Graham Cray for _five years now_. Isn't that reason enough to think it's sincere?"

"Good point."


	26. Tir and Ted: Traits

**26. TIR AND TED: TRAITS**

Angsty? Yes. Cute? Depends on who you're talking to. Overly optimistic? No way. Badass? See cute. Whiny little snot? Only once. Punk? Too many times to count. Perpetually angry? Sometimes. Easily annoyed? _Very_ yes.

Going through a list of all the things he had been called, Ted decided that "squishy" had never been one of them.


	27. Riou and Gremio: Beyond

**27. RIOU AND GREMIO: BEYOND**

"Well, I hope you like it."

Riou sipped his stew, swallowed it, and stared at his bowl.

"Is something wrong?" Gremio asked. "Is it too hot? Did I add too much salt or pepper or-"

"This is the best stew in the history of stew."

"Oh."


	28. Riou and Jowy: Promises 02

**28. RIOU AND JOWY: PROMISES 02**

Now there they were, Riou Genkaku and Jowy Atreides, soldiers of Highland, best friends for life, escaping from evil together.

Now there they were, Riou Genkaku and Jowy Atreides, allies of the City States, best friends for life, fleeing from evil together.

Now there he was, Jowy Atreides, betrayer of Muse, his best friend, running from them.

Now there he was, Riou Genkaku, inheritor of the Bright Shield Rune, leading the Orange Army against Highland.

Now there he was, Jowy Atreides, inheritor of the Black Sword Rune, serving under Luca Blight.

Now there he was, Riou Genkaku, liberating the City States.

Now there he was Jowy Atreides, attacking all he could.

Now there he was, Jowy Blight, King of Highland, Inheritor of the Black Sword Rune, enemy of the City States.

Now there he was, Riou Genkaku, losing his friend over and over.

Now there he was, Riou Genkaku, hoping to find his friend, but finding nothing.

Now there they were, sworn enemies, best friends, fighting for the last time.

Now there he was, Jowy Blight, begging for death.

Now there he was, Jowy Atreides, best friend, a boy from Kyaro Town, laying in his arms, still and cold.

Now there he was, Riou Genkaku, son of the great hero Genkaku of Jowston, the leader of the Orange Army, all alone.


	29. Lazlo and Ted: Unite

**29. LAZLO AND TED: UNITE**

"We really should have a combo attack, or something."

Ted stared at Lazlo strangely. "And why?"

Lazlo scratched his head. "Well, I dunno. I mean, the only combos I have are with Kika and Snowe, and yours are with people you don't like."

"What makes you think I like you?"

"Well, you _do_ owe me for saving you from the Fog Ship. Quid Pro Quo and all."

Ted rolled his eyes. "You save me from the Fog Ship and provide me with transportation; I give you an asskicking Rune of death."

"Well, yeah, but just think of the power of a unite attack! I mean, your Souleater with the Rune of Punishment for magic, and my dual swords with your bow would be awesome!"

"What would we call it, the 'Emo Attack'?"

Lazlo thought. "I admire your nomenclature. Emo Attack it is!"

"What? No!"


	30. Final Battle Party IV: Surefire strategy

**30. FINAL BATTLE PARTY IV: SURE FIRE STRATEGY**

Lazlo rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. A giant tree? That's the stupidest final boss _ever_."

Cray glared. "You haven't played Final Fantasy X, have you?"

"Fair point. But still, a _tree?_"

"It's got devastating attacks and way more HP than it should. Elemental weaknesses to Runes you don't have on you. Saplings that smack you around repeatedly."

"Oh, wow. I might actually have to break a sweat. Well, maybe not. KIKA!"

"What?"

"Soda."

"Check."

"SNOWE!"

"Yes?"

"Popcorn."

"Right here, sir."

Lazlo grinned. "OH TEEE-EEED…"

I refuse to believe that I am the only person alive who found Tree-san to be far too easy for his own good.

Yeah, it had 14000 HP, but jeez. It doesn't do the Supernova THAT often, and just use Rush when it does.


	31. Final Battle Party II: Ow

**31. FINAL BATTLE PARTY II: OW**

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…"

Riou's jaw hit the floor. The Beast Rune's two heads snarled and bayed at the ceiling. Riou looked at his companions: Luc, Georg Prime, Viktor, Flik, and Tir McDohl. Together, these five warriors were nearly unstopable. Nonetheless…

"Guys, I hate to say this, but _we are going to die._"

Tir laughed. "Oh, Riou. Silly, silly Riou. We'll be fi-"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!"

"...Hmm. Well, I could be wrong."

---------------------------------------------

I DIDN'T LIKE THE BEAST RUNE.


	32. Ted and Aldo: Creepy

**32. ALDO AND TED: CREEPY**

Ted yawned and scratched his head. He could see from his door crack that the hallway lights had been dimmed. Ted yawned again, grabbed his lantern and headed for the door.

Squiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish. "Meep!"

"What the-" Ted turned his lantern on all the way. "Aldo?!"

Aldo turned over in his sleeping bag, looking remarkably like a large, squishy pink caterpillar. "Oh, hi Ted! What're you doing up so early?"

"What are _you_ doing in my room?"

"Oh! Well, I saw you didn't have a roommate, so I thought you got lonely, so I waited until you went to get dinner before I borrowed Nalleo's sleeping bag and I snuck in your room and hid in your closet and then I waited until you were fast asleep to climb out and then I got in the sleeping bag and-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, ALDO."

"Okay!"

--------------------------------

The scariest thing about this chapter is that it was inspired a real event in my life.


	33. Yuber and Pesmera: Mysteries

**33. YUBER AND PESMERGA: MYSTERIES**

"You know, sometimes I wonder if Konami has forgotten about us."

"No way. Not with all of the fans complaining about us not appearing."

"I guess that's a fair point. Why weren't you in III, anyway?"

"Good question. I'm not sure myself."

"You know, some people think you were that little black dog-"

"The one who danced?"

"Yeah."

"That's stupid of them."

"I agree. But I suppose there were benefits for not being in III."

"Such as?"

"Well, I got a makeover-"

"Oh, I remember that! I couldn't stop laughing."

"Yeah, thanks. But because of that, I have to pry off fangirls and boys 24/7."

"There's one right behind you."

"Oh, thanks." Slice. A scream. "Heheh."

"I could have at least been in IV, though."

"Why? You'd have crazy people saying you're the only thing that made IV remotely good."

"Yes, but still, I got no screen time in III, but you were a main villain. It would have only been fair."

"I guess you're right."

"Thank you. Oh, and Tsumo."

"I hate this game."

"I hate you."

"Why?"

"Can't say."

-----------------------------

HOORAY FOR NO FOURTH WALL.

Sometimes I feel as if I'm the only one who's completely and totally in love with Suikoden IV.

Thanks to Chikuu, Th30v3r0553510n, Aenlic, joanemina, Ariel Lenore, RobertDogwood, and ArchFaith for the wonderful reviews and support. It's good to know one's writing has fans.


	34. TIR AND PAHN: MISNOMER

**34. TIR AND PAHN: MISNOMER**

"Wait."

Flik, Viktor, Gremio, Pahn, and Cleo turned around to see Tir, deep in thought. "What is it, Young Master? We should get going, the gardens are just up ah-"

"How many great generals were there in the War of Succession?"

Pahn scratched his head. "Seven. Kilwaher Schulen, Kasim Hazil, Kwanda Rosman, Milich Oppenheimer, Ain Gide, Sir Georg Prime, and Master Teo. Why?"

"Okay. Now, how many were there after that?"

"Well, Sir Georg left, and Lady Schulen retired and was succeeded by Lady Sonya. So there were Five Great Imperial Generals."

"But Ain Gide said he was the sixth."

"Yes, he was the sixth Great Imperial General."

"But there's _five _Great Imperial Generals. So, what's up with Gide?"

"…I'm not sure."

-------------------------------------

This has bugged me since forevers.

Authors Notice: It has occurred to me, as I checked my current list of things to do, that the Three Chapters ever Friday update scheme probably isn't the best course of action, as I'll quickly run out of ideas and then no one gets anywhere. So, for the next few weeks I'll be taking a temporary leave from updating to try and hopefully finish up all of the stories. I'm not quite sure how long this'll take me, though, so it might be a while before this thing gets a hit from the Resurrection Rune.

So, ciao until then.


	35. Final battle party IV part II: Annoyance

**35. FINAL BATTLE PART IV, PART II: ANNOYANCE**

"Ted?"

"Mm?"

Lazlo sipped his soda and reclined in his sedan chair. "That Giant Tree is dying less than before. What's up with that?"

"Well, maybe if you three decided to help me with this, it would be dead by now."

"Sticks and stones, Theodore. You're my overpowered battle buddy, your 'killing things dead' performance is dropping and I want to know why."

Ted sighed. "I ran out of Judgment and Black Shadow spells."

"That's all? Just eat some mushrooms."

"About that…"

It is said that in the year of IS 307, a deafening, albeit confusing and strange, roar of **_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WE'RE OUT OF MUSHROOMS'?!"_** could be heard around the world.

-------------------------------------

_YOU ALL THOGUHT I WAS DEAD_. :D

Hah, no, I am still amongst the realm of the living. Sadly, between school and Phoenix Wright, I have had no time to work on these. Sorry. . Updates on life and this will eventually be mosted on my livejournal (Liliumcandidum), but midterms are coming up so this may be the last update for a while.

Once again, though, thank you all for the kind reviews.


	36. Tir and Tai Ho: Clarifications

**36. TIR AND TAI HO: CLARIFICATIONS**

"So let me get this straight."

"Hm?"

"You run a sketchy ferry service in your basement as well as a gambling establishment on the side. In order for anyone to go on your boat and give you money, they have to beat you in a little dice game. Now, I am fifteen years old and well under the legal gambling age in the Scarlet Moon Empire. I am also the new leader of the Liberation Army and in need of a new headquarters because I can't very well overthrow a corrupt monarchy from a sewer. So, instead of doing the country and yourself a favor, you instead chose to force me into playing your little rigged dice game, taking all my money in the process, and then only surrendering when I called you on it."

"And?"

"…I hate you so much."

------------------------------------

LONGEST WRITER'S BLOCK EVER.

SERIOUSLY.


	37. Final Battle Party III: Useful & Useless

**37. FINAL BATTLE PARTY III: USEFUL AND USELESS**

Hugo did not perform well under stress.

"'I have a True Rune,' you said. 'It'll help,' you said. 'I know how to use it,' you said," Hugo seethed, pointing at the True Wind Rune. "What is an Earth Rune supposed to do against _that_?!"

"Hugo," Chris shouted, "you might want to stop yelling and start fighting! It's charging up the unite magic attack."

Sasarai snapped his fingers and the attack was deflected. "You were saying?"

---------------------

I never actually used Sasarai against the True Wind Rune (my parties were always Hugo+Fubar, Chris+Geddoe, and then Futch+Bright or Viki+Viki), but I keep hearing people complain about how useless he is in the final boss battle, but I think, "Well, it's a magical battle, so wouldn't an Earth Rune help?"


End file.
